The invention relates to an animal feeding device, and more particularly to such a device for delivering feed to pigs and the like in controlled amounts.
In order to economically raise livestock, especially for the market, it is highly desirable to provide the animals with a continuous supply of fresh feed. Prior art feeder devices directed toward achieving this result generally include an open lid hopper for receiving a supply of feed and a feeding-trough communicating with the hopper, the feed passing from the hopper to the trough for consumption by the animals. To insure a free flow of the feed from the hopper to the trough the prior art discloses numerous hopper-trough configurations including various agitation means to prevent feed bridging and lodging in the passageways of the feeder. In addition, the prior art feeder assemblies attempt to teach means for eliminating feed contamination and feed spoilage. However, the prior art does not disclose an animal feeder which satisfactorily achieves these results.
Shortcomings in the prior art animal feeder can be characterized by the following related deficiencies; (1) excessive feed flow, (2) feed contamination, (3) the use of mechanical devices, (4) animal trapping and (5) imcomplete feed clean out. The problem of excessive feed flow results from an overly responsive feed action mechanism, generally actuatable by an animal, causing an excess accumulation of feed in the eating area. This excess accumulation of feed eventually leads to feed waste and contamination. The problem of feed contamination is further increased by open eating areas where troughs without dividers or, toughs equipped with high profile dividers, allow feed rooting by the animals. As previously mentioned, the prior art discloses the use of various agitation means for facilitating the flow of feed from the hopper to the trough. However, since these agitation means are generally mechanical devices which are subject to corrosion by moisture, salt in the feed, animal saliva and manure acids they further add to the problem of feed contamination and, in addition, require continual maintenance to remain in operable condition.
Another problem associated with the prior art feeder assemblies is that of animal trapping. The prior art frequently discloses the use of hopper panels which are swingable at relatively large angles by feeding animals, generally in association with an attached agitator, and the use of divider straps which are located high over the eating area to partition the troughs into separate eating sections. It has been found from experience that both of these features often serve to physically trap an animal within the eating area of the feeder. The final prior art deficiency is that of incomplete feed clean out. Incomplete feed clean out occurs when feed becomes lodged within the hopper passage way leading to the trough and cannot be disrupted therefrom in the normal course of activities. The prior art design deficiencies which cause incomplete feed clean out include a deflection surface intermediate the hopper and trough having too shallow of a slope wherein the angle of the slope is less than the angle of repose of the feed and hoppers having large inlets tapering down to smaller passage ways wherein feed frequently becomes compacted and accumulatively lodged.